


New Futures and Confusing Computers

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Phil gets a new job.





	New Futures and Confusing Computers

Phil said goodbye and ended the phone call with the person he had been speaking to with a smile. He had been just offered a job at the editing company where he had been wanting to work since he left university. Of course, he had ended up staying with YouTube which he was eternally grateful for, but the income from the website was drying up and his twelve-year-old daughter and five-year-old son were only getting more expensive. They had to start thinking of university savings and all that shit you still have to pay for even when your child has grown up.

Phil was going to get a job now, which he just got, and dan was going to get one in a few years when Olly started high school. Dan popped his head around the door, having banished to the lounge while Phil took the call,

“Well?” he asked. Phil grinned at him,

“I got the job!” he said happily. Dan walked forward and pulled him in for a hug,

“Well done sweetheart! When do you start?”

“Next Monday,” he said with a sigh. Dan reached forward and began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt,

“It’s going to be weird not having you around,” he said quietly. Phil nodded,

“It’s going to be weird not being around, but at least all be able to pay for your ugly shoes,” he said with a laugh. Dan lightly slapped him on the arm,

“Hey!” he said indignantly, “You're just jealous you can’t pull them off,” Phil raised an eyebrow, before walking into the lounge to clear up some of Olly’s toys, which had been strewn across the floor by the toddler,

“You are going to remember to pick him up from primary school every day?” Phil asked, referring to the child. Dan scoffed and crossed his arms,

“I am perfectly capable of dropping my son off the school in the morning and picking him up again. What awful parent do you take me for?”

Phil held his hands up in defence,

“I’m just saying, it’s usually me who does that job,”

Phil shrugged,

“Alright, that is true. But I promise I won’t forget,”

Phil smiled and leant in to kiss him on the cheek,

“I won’t doubt you again,” he said with a smile.

When Monday finally came around, Phil found himself feeling a little nervous. It had been years since he had worked in an office, the closest had probably been when they were working on the editing for interactive introverts. What were the protocols, what did he do? He was so used to having the freedom to work at his own pace and on what he wanted. Dan could tell he was nervous and had been making sure to comfort him at every opportunity. Even the kids were picking up on it. Olly had drawn him and awful but adorable picture of him sat at a desk. He had folded it neatly into his pocket and was planning to pin it up at the first opportunity as well.

He had been told he was allowed a couple of items to make his desk a little less drab, something he was thankful for since when he had actually visited the offices, they had seemed a little grey. He was currently taking a trio of cacti and a framed picture of the whole family. He figured that would be enough for now. When it came time to leave, he bid everyone farewell and climbed into the car, feeling a little sad. This was the end of I’m spending so much time with his kids, he hoped they wouldn’t forget him.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the friendly receptionist, who took him to his desk, so he could drop off his stuff, before heading to the manager's office. The manager was an older woman, stern but kind. She greeted him with a strong handshake and told him to take a seat,

“Welcome to the company,” she greeted him, “We’ll just have to induct you, but after that, you’ll be given your first project,”

After about four hours of painfully boring admin and company policy education, he was finally allowed to return to his desk and get used to the new editing software he was provided with. It was a little different from the one he used at home, although he was sure he did use it once at university.  Just as he was fiddling around with the settings, trying to figure out how to reverse a dodgy jump cut he had just made, a head appeared over the top of his office divider,

“You press the button on the bottom right. I know it’s usually on the left, but the layout is a bit weird on these computers,” A young woman said, pointing to said symbol.

“Thank you,” Phil said politely. He smiled and held out his hand for a handshake,

“I’m Phil,” The girl returned the gesture, although being a lot shorter than he was, struggled to get over the partition very well,

“I’m Clarice,” she said with a smile. Do you need any more help, I’ll come around and show you the basics if you’d like, I have nothing to do at the moment,”

Phil weighed up the option in his mind, it would surely be quicker, but at the same time interacting with people wasn’t exactly his best quality. He looked back at the computer and sighed. Realistically he was never going to figure this out without an intense google search, so he might as well let his new colleague help him,

“Yeah sure, that would be lovely,” he said with a smile. Clarice pulled a chair into his cubicle and sat down beside him. Her eyes went to the framed picture on his desk,

“Aww, is that your family?” she said sweetly. Phil nodded,

“Yeah, that’s my husband Dan and my kids Gracie and Olly. She’s twelve and he’s five,” he said happily, never passing off an opportunity to speak about his wonderful family.

Clarice smiled and snooded,

“They’re adorable,” she replied, before giving him an odd look, “I feel like I know you from somewhere,”

Phil shrugged as if to say he didn’t know why. Of course, it was most likely she knew him from YouTube, but it was probably a bit too early to let her know. At least she wasn’t a die-hard fan, that would have been very awkward. By the time it was the end of the day, he was proficient on the computer and absolutely ready to head home. He bid farewell to Clarice and get in the car, glad to return to his family.

Dan gave him an extra long hug upon his arrival and Olly had drawn him another lovely picture to put up in his office,

“How was your first day,” Dan asked, kidding him on the cheek,

“A little bit boring, but I think I’ll cope,” he said jokingly. Dan smiled,

“Well I’m glad to hear that,” he grinned, “Do you think we should get some pizza, you deserve to relax a bit,”

Phil raised an eyebrow,

“It’s because you don’t want to cook, isn’t it?” Dan smiled sheepishly and nodded. Phil shrugged,

“Alright then, I fancy a bit of pizza,”

When it arrived, they settled down on the sofa to eat it and Phil thought himself lucky. He didn’t really want to leave his family, but if he could come home to this every night, he didn’t mind all too much.


End file.
